Just Like Cards
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: A really angsty Jonouchi x Yugi. Kaiba is quite unhappy that the two are together and will do anything to rip Jonouchi and Yugi apart. Rated R for language and non-descriptive rape.


Just Like Cards

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 

JC: Hey! Welcome to the wonderful world of… CARDS!

Yugi: Isn't this story supposed to be about me?

JC: Oh yea… but I love cards.

Yugi: I know.

Jonouchi: Disclaimer: JC doesn't own Yu gi oh Duel Monsters and NEVER EVER WILL! Sadly.

JC: *sniffs*

Yugi: *hands JC a tissue* Uh… here.

JC: Thank you. Now this story is a bit dark in the YAOI department so if ya don't like, DON'T READ! And do NOT say I didn't warn you. 

Jonouchi: *holds up sign that says: We warned ya!* Now on with the… sad story… *cries*

JC: Ok, Ok… geez. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ 

The sky was blue.

The birds were singing.

All eyeliner was half-off at department stores all over the world.

Why?

Jonouchi was a very happy guy. A very lucky and happy guy. He had just confessed his love to Yugi Mutou; the boy that had won his heart through ways even fate couldn't describe. 

"It's a GORGEOUS DAY!" Jonouchi cried out happily and bounced down the street and ran straight into Mai, literally, although he was the one knocked down.

"Whoa boy, slow down. You look happy." Mai smirked and extended her hand to help him up. 

"I am! I'm… in a relationship." Jonouchi grinned. 

"Good for you." Mai smiled and whispered in his ear. "It's about freaking time you told him."

The blonde boy's face turned bright red.

"It was that obvious?"

"Of course." Mai laughed. "Well, I gotta go. Facial in ten minutes. Bye!"

"Jonouchi-koi!" Yugi ran up to his boyfriend panting. "You forgot… your… comic book."

"Thanks." Jonouchi took the book and kissed Yugi on the cheek, causing the shorter boy to blush furiously. "I'll see you later! I have to take care of some things."

"Ja ne!" Yugi called as the taller boy ran off. When his boyfriend was out of sight, he sighed happily. 

However, there was someone who was not happy. Not happy at all. Seto Kaiba glared out from the tinted windows of his limo. He sneered as he watched the exchange between Yugi and Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi… You have always been a major thorn in my side for quite some time." Kaiba mused as the blonde boy practically pranced down the street. The sight disgusted him, so he rolled the window up. 

"This time, you have crossed the line… and will pay dearly for it. Yugi belongs to me, you little whore…" 

Later that day, the phone rang. 

"Jonouchi?" Anzu grinned as she answered her cell. "What's that? Yugi-kun's birthday is tomorrow? … I see. A surprise party? Sounds great! I'll buy the decorations and the cake and… yeah, I'll tell Honda about it. … Uh huh. Great! I'm so happy for you two. Ja ne!" 

Jonouchi hung up. A surprise party for his koi! He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment to go buy the perfect gift. But that's exactly when Kaiba decided to strike…

"I never knew buying gifts for people you know could be so hard." Jonouchi muttered to himself as he walked down the street. So far, all he had was a new pack of Duel Monster cards and a small plastic gold ring from the machine in front of the grocery store. As he passed an alley, two strong arms grabbed him, and another person gassed him… then everything went black…

"Wake up, little doggy." A harsh voice greeted Jonouchi as he slowly regained his consciousness. 

"It's about time." Seto Kaiba sneered as he roughly kicked the blonde boy on the side. 

"… Bastard! What the hell did you do that for?!" Jonouchi shouted and clutched his side. 

"Humph." Kaiba smirked and kicked Jonouchi again and signaled to the other man in the room. "Bind him." 

"Hey! What the?! Let me go!" Jonouchi protested as the other man grabbed his hands roughly and tied them to a post. His feet were spread apart and tied down tightly in chains. 

"Good enough. Leave us." Kaiba dismissed the man and the door clicked shut. "I suppose you're wondering why I had you brought here."

"Shut up Kaiba. You won't get anything from me."

"I think I will…" Kaiba smiled and slapped Jonouchi across the face. "You have always been a pain, Jonouchi. And today… you have severely crossed that thin line I have put up between you… and Yugi."

"Me… and Yugi… What the hell are you talking about?" Jonouchi spat, only to get slapped again. 

"Fool! Yugi belongs to me, you bitch." Kaiba shouted. "And… if you don't stay away from him for the rest of your godforsaken life, you'll live to regret it." 

"Regret what? I… love Yugi. Nothing's going to keep me away from him!" Jonouchi shouted but his voice froze when he felt Kaiba's hands running over his body.

"Jonouchi, you are nothing but a slut. Only good for one thing…" Kaiba harshly gripped Jonouchi's crotch and squeezed hard, causing the other boy to scream in pain. 

"Please… no…" Jonouchi begged but Kaiba had his pants ripped off and was undoing his at the moment.

"Be a good little doggy and shut the hell up." Kaiba slapped Jonouchi and forced himself into the screaming boy. 

The next day…

"Yugi! Breakfast!" came the call from downstairs. 

"HAI!" Yugi called back and slowly slid out of his pajamas and into a pair of shorts and a black shirt. The Sennen Puzzle winked at him from the vanity.

"Ohayo aibou." The reflection of his other self appeared next to him. 

"Ohayo!" Yugi replied happily and slipped the chain around his neck before practically flying down the stairs. 

"SURPRISE!" Anzu, Honda, and Mai shouted and tackled the small boy. 

"What are you guys doing?" Yugi gasped.

"Happy birthday!" Honda shouted.

"Hey, Honda, I don't think he … you didn't forget today was your birthday, right?" Anzu teased.

"Yes… well… actually." Yugi confessed before his eyes filled with tears. "Thanks everyone… for remembering."

"Of course… now if that stupid Jonouchi would come on time for his own schemes…" Mai sighed.

"Jonouchi… planned this… for me?" Yugi gasped.

"Yea.. but the baka never showed up this morning." Honda mused. 

"He probably overslept." Mai laughed and went to go get plates for the huge breakfast she and Anzu had made. 

"That's just like him." Honda grinned. "Don't worry Yugi, we'll save him some food."

"Oh…" Yugi sighed.

"I know, you wanted him to be here, but don't worry." Mai smiled. "If there's one thing Jonouchi is good at, it's arriving at the last minute."

"Yeah… I guess your right." Yugi smiled and took a plate full of food. _'Jonouchi… where are you?'_

"Ohh… my head." Jonouchi moaned as he woke up. He was naked and cold… and memories of the night before flooded back. Kaiba had been rough and uncaring. His legs were caked with dried blood and semen, his eyes were stained with dried tears.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Kaiba's voice rang through his head.

"… Bastard… why?" Jonouchi groaned.

"Even if you are a little ho, you're a good fuck Jonouchi. That's all you'll ever be good for. A quick fuck and it's 'sayonara'." Kaiba laughed. "You think Yugi would want you now? Or better yet, what would your sister think of you?"

"Shut… up…"

"You're in no position to make demands." Kaiba grabbed Jonouchi's face and brought it close to his. "You're just a low class bitch who's only purpose in life is to be fucked… Get out of town, whore, or else I'll hurt Yugi, your sister, that stupid punk Honda, or anyone else I can get my hands on."

"You… …" Jonouchi glared. 

"So? What's it gonna be? I'll even be generous enough and give you the money." Kaiba untied Jonouchi and tossed a thick wad of bills and a plane ticket at him. "Your flight leaves at eleven thirty. Have a nice life! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The door was left open. Jonouchi slowly put his battered and torn clothes back on and left silently with the money… but after a second thought, he tossed it over his shoulder and headed for the airport.

Yugi hung the phone up for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I'm getting a little worried." Honda whispered to Anzu. "It's not like Jonouchi to do something like this."

"Yeah… you're right." Anzu agreed. "That was the tenth call in less than five minutes."

"Jonouchi only confessed his feelings to Yugi yesterday… I wonder if…" Honda started but quickly dismissed the thought. "Nah, he wouldn't chicken out on something like this."

"I'm not just worried about Yugi. What if something happened to Jonouchi?" the red haired girl leaned back and looked at Yugi, who sat in a chair staring at the phone.

"I'm gonna go find him. Wait here." Honda grabbed his jacket and left the game shop. 

"Jonouchi… where are you?" Yugi whispered. The phone rang.

"Moshi moshi? Jonouchi-kun?" the blond boy practically yelled into the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"G… gomen… Yugi." A soft voice at the other end said before a soft click was heard.

"Jonouchi? Jonouchi?!" Yugi clutched the phone tightly, hoping to hear the other boy's voice but got nothing but the dial tone.

"Yugi…" Anzu stared as Yugi threw the phone down and ran to his room. Tears filled her eyes. How could Jonouchi do something so cruel?

At the Domino City Airport, a lone figure stood by the public phones. 

"Forgive me Yugi." Jonouchi slowly turned away to board the plane… to where, he didn't know. 

"Sayonara… koibito…"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

JC: Shall I continue? 

Yugi: Please do! I can't stand it!

Jonouchi: You'd better, or else!

JC: All right already! Minna-san, please R&R! 


End file.
